A Tickle Fight worth Fighting For
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Spike has a bad day, only one little Autobot can help him feel happy again. Rated K for all ages. Tickles are included.


**(Here is another Bumblebee tickle story for my friend, G1Bumblebeegirl101. Rated K for all ages to read. No warnings except for endless anount of tickles. Disclaimer- Bumblebee and Spike Witwicky are owned by Hasbro. All credit for the characters goes to Hasbro. Plot belongs to me. GoldGuardian2418 helped out with this story, so a big thanks to her.)**

* * *

**A Tickle Fight Worth Fighting For**

* * *

Spike sighed as he sat down on a chair watching the television screen but not really caring about what was on. He only felt sad and depressed.

During his time at high school today, Spike had somehow gotten a bad case of bad luck; he showed up late for his first class, he got himself lost while in a crowded hallway when the classes switched, he got hit almost every time in dodgeball, kept getting tackled in football practice, and had failed a test.

"Why did this day have to be so bad?" Spike sighed again as he turned off the television and sat with a sad look on his face, feeling utterly depressed.

At that moment, Bumblebee, the young, yellow Autobot came into the room and looked over and saw Spike. "Hey, Spike."

"Hey." Spike spoke wearily and silently.

This alarmed Bumblebee as he quickly came over to see what was wrong. "Spike, is everything okay?" Bumblebee asked and Spike looked up at him but turned away. "Spike, why are you so upset? Did something bad happen?"

Spike didn't say anything, his eyes now building up with tears. Bumblebee saw this and placed a hand on the teen. "Hey, what is it? You know you can tell me." Bumblebee said softly as he then brought Spike to him and hugged him, comforting him.

Spike felt the comforting embrace and his tears subsided as he looked up at his friends face plate, a warm, friendly smile on his face plate. He than took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, I've just been having a rough day, that's all."

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"I just had bad luck at school, I guess. I showed up late for class, failed a test, etc. Why did this have to happen, Bumblebee?" Spike went on and let go of his robot buddy.

Bumblebee just listened to his young friend and didn't say a word, feeling Spike's pain as the teen told him all that happened. When Spike paused to take a breather, Bumblebee rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'm sure it'll get better, Spike," he said. "Everyone has rough days sometimes. Even us Autobots."

Spike smiled a little at Bee's attempt to cheer him up, although it didn't help too much. "Yeah, but you guys don't have to deal with it every day," he pointed out.

"What about the Decepticons?" Bumblebee gently countered. "We constantly worry about what they're going to do next and deal with them almost on a daily basis."

Spike realized Bumblebee was right. Though in different places, both humans and Autobots did have similar bad days. He now sighed and sat down again.

Footsteps were heard and a familiar blue and red Autobot walked in. "Hello, Bumblebee. Hello, Spike," said Optimus warmly. "I couldn't help but overhear your discussion."

Spike looked over at the Autobot leader. "Yeah, we were just talking about us having bad days," said the young man.

Optimus nodded gently. "I know what you mean, young on. Even I have bad days, but I know a trick that always cheers me up," he said.

"What trick is that, Optimus?" asked Bee, curious.

Optimus turned to the scout. "What did I use to do to you when you had a bad day?" he asked, a hint of teasing and humor in his voice.

Bumblebee caught on and smiled. "Can I show Spike?" he asked eagerly.

Optimus chuckled. "Yes, you can," he said and saw Bumblebee look at Spike with a big smile. Spike got a bad feeling about what was going to happen to him and went to go for a walk, but was stopped by Bumblebee, who held him in a firm, but gentle hug.

"Oh, no you don't. You need this." Bumblebee smiled as he then pinned Spike to the ground, lifting up his shirt to show his soft stomach. He then used his hands and digits to tickle the human teen and Spike laughed uncontrollably, lashing around to get himself away.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bumblebee! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Stop!" SPike laughed as Bumblebee then started tickling his underarms, poking and wiggling them vigorously.

"I won't stop until you cheer up, Spike. Cootchie cootchie coo!" Bumblebee teased as he tickled Spike faster, and Spike laughed harder and squirmed even more. Tears were now pouring from Spike's eyes, but they were tears of happiness.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Okay! Okay, I'm happy! Just stop tickling me, please!" SPike screamed out, and Bumblebee stopped and watched Spike lie on the floor breathing hard.

After Spike caught his breath, Bumblebee helped him up and Spike gave him a hug, which Bumblebee returned. "Thanks, Bee."

"No problem." The scout smiled, but then he giggled unexpectedly as he felt Spike's fingers tickling his sides, and then was rolling on the floor laughing so hard, as Spike tickled him back. Optimus knew better than to interrupt, for he knew the two friends needed this time for cheering themselves up. It certainly was adorable to watch, for that moment was the perfect image of friendship.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you are, G1Bumblebeegirl101, I hope you like it. I, and GoldGuardian2418 worked hard on this to make it extra tickly for your reading pleasure.)**


End file.
